pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dimensies
In het Pokémon Universum zijn veel alternatieve dimensies. In eerdere Pokémon verhalen werd er wel eens een opmerking gemaakt over deze dimensies maar het concept kwam pas echt tot leven in Generatie IV. Alle vier de Sinnoh hoofd-legendarische hebben een eigen alternatieve dimensie waarin ze leven, deze dimensies dragen bij aan het verhaal in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum. Dit werd uitgebreid in de Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Series Films. Unown dimensie in een andere dimensie]] :Zie Unown Dimensie voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Terwijl hij bezig was met het doorzoeken van ruines is Spencer Hale geteleporteerd naar deze dimensie. Zijn dochter Molly erfte een puzzel doos wat zorgde voor contact met Unown, waardoor ze wensen kon doen. Een portaal naar deze dimensie wordt geopand boven Mt. Silver in de Pokémon anime, een Unown viel uit het portaal. Toen Unown weer op volle kracht was had het geen problemen om weer terug de dimensie in te komen. Later werd deze dimensie het terrein waarin Dialga en Palkia elkaar bevochten voordat Alamos Town dit werd. Om te reizen tussen deze twee werelden moet er gebruik worden gemaakt van een puzzel doosje of een portaal. Geest Wereld :Zie Geest Wereld voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. De Geest Wereld, ook wel spirit wereld genoemd, is de woonplaats van veel -type Pokémon en geesten. De wereld is nog niet verschenen in de Pokémon Video game series maar wordt wel genoemd in Dusknoirs Pokédex entrie, de japanse naam van Reaper Cloth is . In de Pokémon Anime verschijnt er een portaal naar deze wereld in Ghoul Daze, dit komt doordat het Pokémon Academie personeel per ongeluk een fout maakt bij het renoveren van de Summit Ruins. Een Dusknoir en geest meisje ontsnappen uit het portaal. Dusknoir probeert het geest meisje terug mee te nemen naar de geest wereld, terwijl het geest meisje probeert mensen te ontvoeren naar de geest wereld. Een ander portaal verschijnt in Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, waarin de Litwick probeert Ash en zijn vrienden naar een portaal te brengen terwijl het hun levensenergie aftapt. Spiegel Wereld :Zie Spiegel Wereld voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. De Spiegel Wereld is een alternatieve wereld met een sterke verbinden met de Reflection Cave. De wereld is bijna identiek aan de normale wereld, het enige opmerkelijke verschil is dat mensen en Pokémon uit de Spiegel Wereld het tegenovergestelde karakter hebben van hun normale wereld tegenhangers. Volgens Spiegel Clemont is het bestaan van portalen in de Reflection Cave slechts een mythe, tenminste, in de Spiegel Wereld. Dit suggereert dat de Reflection Cave een plek is die kan worden gebruikt om veel meer alternatieve dimensies te bereiken buiten de Spiegel Wereld om. Volgens Spiegel Clemont blijven mensen uit andere werelden vast zitten in de Spiegel Wereld als ze niet voor zonsondergang de wereld weer verlaten hebben, hoewel de normale werelds Team Rocket instaat was om de wereld te verlaten zelfs na zonsondergang. In de anime verscheen de wereld in The Cave of Mirrors. Ash kwam vast te zitten in de wereld toen Spiegel Ash zijn Pikachu afpakte. In de Spiegel Wereld ontmoete Ash de Spiegel Werelds's Serena, Clemont en Bonni, later ook met zijn eigen tegenhanger. Zij helpen Ash later om deze wereld te verlaten voordat de zon ondergaat. Tijdruimte dimensies De tijdruimte dimensies zijn de belangrijkste dimensies in het Pokémon Universum. Samen zijn de dimensies pilaren voor onze vierdimensionale wereld. Elk van de dimensies is geschapen door zijn meester en dient dan ook als woonplaats voor zijn schepper. Een apparaat genaamd de Tijd-Ruimte Assen staat in Michina Town. Het apparaat is in staat de conditie van deze vier dimensies te tonen. Het weerspiegelt de bewegingen van deze dimensies en kan daardoor potentiële botsingen tussen deze werelden voorspellen. Distortion World thumb|150px|Giratina, Cyrus, Cynthia, het Lake Trio en de speler in de Distortion World. :'' Zie Omgekeerde Wereld of Distortion World voor de hoofdartikelen over dit onderwerp. De Distortion World verscheen het eerst in Pokémon Platinum wanneer de speler de top van Mt. Coronet wist te bereiken. Op de top van Mt. Coronet ligt de Spear Pillar waar Cyrus probeert een nieuwe wereld te schapen met behulp van Dialga en Palkia. Toen het Lake Trio geen succes had met het overmeesteren van Dialga en Palkia verscheen Giratina om ze te stoppen. Hij neemt Cyrus mee naar de Distortion World. Giratina vergeet het portaal te sluiten en de wereld dreigt te worden vernietigd door distortion. De speler gaat Cyrus en Giratina achterna en moet met behulp van Cynthia en het Lake Trio zich een weg banen door het doolhof genaamd de Distortion World. De Distortion World is een alternatieve dimensie of wereld parallel aan de Pokémon Wereld. De wereld is gevuld met duisternis en houdt zich niet aan de regels van de natuur. Hierdoor kan de speler ondersteboven lopen of zelfs surfen. Via portalen kan de speler deze wereld betreden en verlaten. Twee portalen zijn bekend, beide in Sinnoh. Eén op Spear Spillar en één in de Turnback Cave. De enige Pokémon waarvan bekend is dat het in deze dimensie leeft is Giratina. Giratina is tevens de heer en meester van deze dimensie. In de anime noemt men het de Omgekeerde Wereld. De rol van de Omgekeerde Wereld wordt pas echt duidelijk in Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht. De wereld is gemaakt door Giratina om te voorkomen dat Tijd en Ruimte uit balans zouden raken. Temporal World thumb|left|200px|Dialga in de Temporal World. Deze dimensie werd voor het eerst genoemd in FS12: Arceus en het Juweel des Levens, maar verscheen al in FS10: De Opkomst van Darkrai. Het is de wereld van Dialga en staat centraal voor Tijd. Het begon te botsen met de Spatial World in De Opkomst van Darkrai. De twee dimensies, Tijd en Ruimte, waren altijd ver van elkaar verwijderd van elkaar, maar doordat Arceus aan het ontwaken was begonnen de twee dimensies te botsen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de twee heersers van beide dimensies dachten dat hun territorium in gevaar was. Hieruit volgde hevige gevechten waardoor Tijd en Ruimte botste. Doordat Tijd en Ruimte, Dialga en Palkia, aan het botsen waren moest de Omgekeerde Wereld de vervuiling hiervan opvangen. Dit had weer een ander gevolg: Giratina werd nu betrokken bij het gevecht omdat het woedend was dat zijn dimensie wereld vervuild. De botsing van beide dimensies werd opgelost net voordat Arceus ontwaakte. In Pokémon Diamond en Platinum roept Cyrus Dialga op uit deze dimensie. Wanneer de speler de Pokémon gaat vangen zal deze verschijnen uit een dimensionaal rift. Spatial World frame|Palkia in de Spatial World. Deze dimensie werd voor het eerst genoemd in FS12: Arceus en het Juweel des Levens, maar verscheen al in FS10: De Opkomst van Darkrai. Het is de wereld van Palkia en staat centraal voor Ruimte. Het begon te botsen met de Temporal World in De Opkomst van Darkrai. De twee dimensies, Tijd en Ruimte, waren altijd ver van elkaar verwijderd van elkaar, maar doordat Arceus aan het ontwaken was begonnen de twee dimensies te botsen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de twee heersers van beide dimensies dachten dat hun territorium in gevaar was. Hieruit volgde hevige gevechten waardoor Tijd en Ruimte botste. Doordat Tijd en Ruimte, Dialga en Palkia, aan het botsen waren moest de Omgekeerde Wereld de vervuiling hiervan opvangen. Dit had weer een ander gevolg: Giratina werd nu betrokken bij het gevecht omdat het woedend was dat zijn dimensie wereld vervuild. De botsing van beide dimensies werd opgelost net voordat Arceus ontwaakte. In Pokémon Pearl en Platinum roept Cyrus Palkia op uit deze dimensie. Wanneer de speler de Pokémon gaat vangen zal deze verschijnen uit een dimensionaal rift. Arceus' World thumb|Arceus' wereld te zien in Pokémon film 12. Arceus heeft zijn eigen dimensie zoals gezien wordt in FS12: Arceus en het Juweel des Levens. Vermoedelijk bevindt de Hall Of Origin zich ook in deze dimensie. Referenties naar alternatieve dimensies Veilstone's Myth :'' Zie Veilstone's Myth voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. In deze oude mythe van Sinnoh gebeurt het volgende: Seeing this, the Pokémon disappeared'' ''to a place beyond seeing... In het Nederlands: Dit ziende verdween de Pokémon'' ''naar een plek buiten het zicht... Eén theorie over deze mythe is dat de Pokémon die in deze mythe spreekt en later verdwijnt, Giratina is. Dit is logisch aangezien Turnback Cave vlakbij Veilstone ligt en de plek buiten zicht zou de Distortion World zijn. Verder wordt er ook gesproken over een Pokémon die enkel verscheen in een schaduw. Dit zou kunnen verwijzen naar Giratina's signature move namelijk Shadow Force. In de Pokédex entries *Haunter **In Pokémon Red, Blue, FireRed en LeafGreen: Omdat het de gaven heeft om door muren te lopen wordt er over gezegd dat het vanuit een andere dimensie komt. *Porygon-Z **In Pokémon Platinum, Black, White, Black 2 en White 2: Zijn programmering werd gewijzigd om het werk in buitenaardse dimensies mogelijk te maken. Het werkte niet zoals gepland. **In Pokémon HeartGold, SoulSilver, X en Y: Zijn programmering werd gewijzigd zodat het door buitenaardse dimensies kon reizen. Het lijkt erop alsof er iets is fout gegaan... Overig *Mega Gengar **''Mega Gengar's niet knipperende derde oog stelt het instaat om in andere dimensies te kijken.'' Categorie:Anime Locaties Categorie:Game Locatie